


Angry Words

by Hallospaceboyy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallospaceboyy/pseuds/Hallospaceboyy
Summary: Completed request I received on Tumblr:  Hi, could you write a sad oneshot about Zelda and the reader? One where they fight hard, break up and make up? Heartbreak with happy ending please. I love sad and happy story Thank you.Tw for mentions of self harm and weight loss. Very brief but still present.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Angry Words

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a fucking ice queen things would be going better between us!” You yelled, your face red with rage, and angry tears were welling up in your eyes. A look of palpable hurt flitted in Zelda's eyes for a split second, before they hardened, and her lips set in a grim line.

“Get out.” Framed pictures on the walls began to shake, and you heard, felt one fall behind you, a sudden tension filling the air that made you feel sick. The whole house felt as if it were shaking in its foundations, and you knew that Zelda was angry. Very angry.

“You treat me like your dirty little secret, Zelda. I can’t do it anymore!” Tears slid down your cheeks freely now, blurring your vision.

“I said out. Get out of my sight before I do something I will regret.” The threat hung heavy in the air, Zelda's voice was dangerously calm despite the house still shaking around you, a vase on a side table began to shudder, teetering as if about to fall. You gave a dismal nod in the general direction of the blur that once was Zelda, your tears impairing your vision almost entirely now. Your turned on your heel, and left, closing the door softly behind you. All the fight in you had dissipated, and you felt that any moment now your heart would shatter.

You had only asked Zelda where this relationship was going. You were smitten with the witch, but you couldn’t help but notice that Zelda was holding back. She was somewhat affectionate behind closed doors, could be gentle, and even something akin to loving, when it was just the two of you. But if you tried to so much as steal a simple touch in the presence of others, she stiffened, gave you a warning look that made you immediately shrink back, trying to ignore the hurt in your chest at her coldness.

As you walked home, thunder ripped overhead, a storm analogous to the temper Zelda had unleashed on you, and rain began to beat down in harsh lashes, the rain mingling with your tears on your cheeks. You were overwhelmed by thoughts of all the times that Zelda had hurt you, dismissed you as if you were nothing, and as you reached home, crawling into bed fully clothed, you couldn’t rid yourself of the helplessness you felt; the irrepressible feeling that you had just thrown something away that you could never replace.

*

Weeks went by, with not a word from Zelda, and you went about your life with a hollowness, a palpable emptiness that you could not fill no matter how hard you tried. You willed yourself to heal, knew that you couldn’t – didn’t have the strength. In moments when the hollow feeling overwhelmed you, you would clench your fists, hard, leaving deep red crescents in your palms, a sign of your desperation to feel something again. Anything. The Spellmans did try to reach out to you; received many missed calls and voicemails from Hilda, texts from Sabrina and Ambrose. They had noticed your sudden absence from their lives, knew that something had happened, shared a deep concern for you that they couldn’t help but notice Zelda tried to ignore. Any mention of you in the presence of the redhead turned her to steel, and she dismissed them coolly, refusing to confirm nor deny her part in your sudden nonexistence.

It was Hilda, finally losing her patience with her sister, which she rarely did for fear of the cain pit, that led Zelda to finally realise she had to make amends with you, had to at least try and reach out. She had no idea if you were even alive, had heard Sabrina and Ambrose whispering that you never answered them, that they had not even so much as seen you wandering around Greendale as you so often did, perusing the book shops.

“Zelda, I don’t know what you’ve bloody done to that poor girl, but she doesn’t deserve it, whatever you did!” The blonde exploded, a teary rage in her eyes that even made Zelda recoil, eyes widening in shock. “She thought the world of you, you know. Had this constant starry admiration in her eyes when you were around, that, Lilith forbid, I do wonder if you deserve sometimes!” Hilda was pointing a cake batter covered spoon at Zelda, almost threateningly, and Zelda at least had the good grace to look ashamed, lowered her eyes and clenched her teeth in an attempt to quench the sudden onslaught of tears. “You need to fix this, Zelds. Y/N has been through enough. I know what it’s like being on the receiving end of your wrath, and its not pleasant. If that's why she’s staying away, she will continue to stay away. Your temper has never been something to take lightly.”

Zelda flushed red, rose from her seat at the kitchen table, and swallowing thickly she finally met Hilda's still furious gaze with watery eyes. “You’re right Hildie. I was positively awful to her.” The witch deflated for a second, all the anger she had kept pent up, fuelled by thoughts of your heated argument suddenly leaving her. Zelda straightened her shoulders, sucking in a deep breath and straightening her leopard print blouse, ironed out the creases in her tight black pencil skirt. “I’m going to make it right, Hilda. I’m going to bring her home,” and with that, she turned and with deliberate strides, left the mortuary, a sudden urgency overwhelming her.

*

You curled up tighter on the sofa and groaned when there was an urgent knock on your door, willing whoever dared bother you to go away. You were in no mood to receive guests, had rarely seen anyone since your fight with Zelda, unless absolutely necessary. The knock came again, louder and more desperate, and you flung back the blanket you had been hiding under and stormed to the door, swinging it open. Your legs almost failed you as you saw Zelda standing there, and you thought you could decipher guilt in her blue-green eyes as she observed you, saw the dark bags under your eyes that almost resembled bruises, saw that you looked so thin, and fragile that she thought you might break at any moment, just simply snap in two. You gripped the door, desperately willing yourself not to break down, willing yourself not to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap as you regarded the witch standing in your doorway, all of the hurt and confusion she had caused hitting you in waves, drowning you.

“Y/N...” Zelda took a step forward, as if about to wrap you in a hug, but hesitated, and you could almost feel the angst radiating from her, and you wished that you could be strong enough to take a grim satisfaction in knowing that she had been hurting too, a satisfaction that you really had meant something to her, but you couldn’t, because no matter how badly this woman had hurt you, you loved her too deeply to wish the same pain on her that she had bestowed upon you. Without a second thought, you collapsed into her arms, and she held you, so tight, and went down with you when your knees finally did give up – leaving you both sat in in a heap on the floor in the threshold of your apartment. You remained tangled together there for what felt like an age, Zelda holding you as you sobbed into her chest, and you felt the relief of finally letting go, the relief of finally feeling something in the abyss of nothing that had been suffocating you for weeks. Zelda cried with you, stroking your hair, her tears making your hair as damp as you were making her blouse, but neither of you cared.

When you both finally calmed, both of you remained clinging to the other as you stood, both unsteady on your legs. You took Zelda's hand in your own clammy palm, and pulled her into your apartment, closing the door behind you. You grabbed a box of tissues, and you both settled on the sofa, dabbing at your faces and both giggling slightly, suddenly embarrassed at the dramatics of it all. The air grew serious again and Zelda took both of your hands in hers, glancing down as her thumbs stroked over the deep marks left there, some healed, some fresh, and gently brought both of your hands to her face, kissing your palms with such soft affection that you began to tremble. 

“I’m so sorry for hurting you,” Zelda whispered, letting go of your hands, but you immediately grabbed for hers again, resting them in her lap, fingers entwined. “I really do care for you, so deeply, Y/N, and it frightens me. But I should never have treated you as I did. Should never have pushed you away.” 

“And I’m sorry for calling you an ice queen. That may have been uncalled for,” You replied, your own voice quiet, a wave of shame washing over you at the sudden need you felt in that moment to hurt her, lashing at her with your words.

“I don’t think it was. I can be a bit icy.” Zelda chuckled, squeezing your hands lightly, and then brought a hand up to cup your flushed cheek. “I would very much like to try again, Y/N... and I’d very much like to do it properly this time. Treat you as you deserve...” She hesitated and searched your eyes, still red and blood shot. “Love you as you deserve. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Zeldie. So much.” You leaned into her, closing your eyes, losing yourself in her warmth, and her earthy, floral scent. Zelda kissed you then, somehow both soft and urgent all at once, and you clutched at her, needing to feel her against you, crawling into her lap and tangling your fingers in perfectly curled auburn locks. Your mouth opened and her tongue caressed yours, and you felt light headed, overwhelmed by Zelda's very essence, and by the surge of love for her you were feeling in this moment.

She broke apart from you, holding you tighter about the waist as you whined, terrified that she was about to let you go, needing her, like an anchor, to still you. She chuckled softly, kissed your cheek with her moist lips, lips that were tinged a deep red when she arrived but had now paled, rubbed away by your needy kisses. 

“Let's go home. Please?” Zelda gave you a questioning look, a pleading in her eyes, as if you could possibly say no to her now. “I’m not the only one who’s missed you. I think even Salem has been pining.” You grinned, nuzzling into her neck.

“Take me home, Zelda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm actually relatively pleased with this one. Taking requests on Tumblr if anyone would like to shoot me some. Under the same username of Hallospaceboyy x


End file.
